Miyame's Notebook
by Miyame-Faith
Summary: A story in the eyes of Miyame Ryoko as she experiences her days as a Sailor Senshi, somewhat of a diary.
1. Diary Entry One

**

* * *

- Miyame's Notebook -**

I am proud to present my signature fanfic, Miyame's Notebook. It is about a girl named Miyame Ryoko who finds out she is Sailor Scout. The story is in first person and is somewhat like a Diary Entry. If you read this fanfic, I insist you visit my website on my profile and read her biography, her attacks, her friends, and even visit the gallery so you get a better feeling of the main character. (If you do visit, please sign the G-book!)  
  
Here are just some copyrights, because some characters in the story belong to my friends, who asked if their Senshi could be put into the story. This fanfiction is also under our somewhat group: Senshi Sisters (c) Fanfiction  
  
Sailor Silver Faith / Miyame Ryoko, Sailor Sha Fire (c) Miyame-Faith

_Raiden (c) Sashimi _

_Sailor Moonlight (c) Kumiko Krystal_

_Sailor Flame (c) Mikomi Hino (Jordan)_

_****_

_**All other non-sailor moon characters belong to copyright (c) Miyame-Faith  
**_  
Well, that's mainly it. Read and Review please. Enjoy!  
  
_Author's Note: Due to the Diary Entry format, all change of scenary will be stated [in an underline.]  
_

* * *

**Diary Entry One : My Life  
**  
Tokyo Middle School  
  
Bing, Bing! The bell for 9th period rang and the students got up from their seats and collected their books. Mr. Shinozaki faced me and frowned when I walked past his desk. "Miyame, the next time you fail a Math Test, I will tell Mr. Kunitachi to take you out of band! You better shape up!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Yes, sir." Before he could insult me more, I walked out of the classroom.  
  
That's Mr. Shinozaki, my advanced math teacher. Why am I in advanced classes? Don't ask. He is always blaming my band practices for my low math grades. Come on, band has nothing to with it. Why won't he let it go? I don't think he wants me to have a hobby...  
  
I walked up to my locker and twirled my combination without even looking. A pink, folded letter fell out when I got it open. Sighing, I quickly put my book away, grabbed the letter and closed my locker. "This is the 3rd one this week." As I walked down the hallway, I opened the letter and began to read, walking past the energetic 7th and 8th graders and listening to the 8th graders screaming "Rookies!" as we walked past.  
  
_Miyame,  
I've seen you before in band and in the halls. I was wondering if you would like to meet sometime and get to know me better. What do you say?  
_  
I tucked the letter into my pocket and giggled. "Yeah, and I'm just going to give it back to you when I have no idea who are. What an idiot." I stopped and opened the door to the band room and walked inside, just making the bell.  
  
Band Room - Last Period  
  
I took my seat next to my friend, Raiden, and set up my instrument. Everyone had just started to arrive; yeah, right when the bell rings. You can probably guess most of them were 8th Graders.  
  
"Miyame, what's up? You are blushing!" she said to me, taking out her folder. Then she spotted the note. "Who gave it to you?!"  
  
I handed her the note. "My 'locker' gave it to me."  
  
Raiden laughed and opened the note. "This is the 3rd one this week, eh?" I nodded and she read it. "Oh. He's in the band." She turned around in her seat and scanned the boys. "What section do you think he is in?"  
  
I turned red. "I dunno! I don't really care!"  
  
Raiden sighed. "I wish I had someone giving my notes..."  
  
I laughed and the whole band grew quiet when Mr. Kunitachi walked inside. "Okay everyone. It's 2:03, let's begin. Take out you sheet music. We will start at Measure 45 today." Everyone rattled their stands and put the instruments up. Mr. Kunitachi tapped his stand four times and the band started.  
  
We only went six measures by the time Mr. Kunitachi stopped us. "Saxophones, your melody is flat! 2nds, thats F natrol! Not sharp! Look at the key signature! It changes at 47, remember that! Trumpets, your part is lovely but you are playing fortissimo! Bring it down to Forte or lower! We have to hear the other instruments...!"  
  
And he kept going on and on. Raiden tapped me with her flute out of boredom. "Miyame, do you think Riku from the sax section wrote the note? He does sit in back of this section, ya know!"  
  
"I dunno. Don't worry about it, Raiden." she shrugged and turned back around in her chair.  
  
"Miyame! Since you are talking so much, how about telling me what note the flutes played wrong! Hm?" Mr. Kunitachi yelled.  
  
Inside, I was nervous. What note could it be? I glanced over at my section leader and she mouthed "measure 47." I nodded, looked at the measure, and practically picked a note. "Um...E Natrol?"  
  
"Right! Half the flutes played E Flat! Keep an eye on the key signature!"  
  
Fweh. I got it right. Glad that's over. Mr. Kunitachi tapped his stand and we began again.  
  
---  
  
After band, I walked to my locker and got out my homework. I was quiet, thinking about the note and trying not to listen to the boys screaming, then jumping around the halls and running into groups. I sucked my teeth. "Like wolves.." I couldn't tell Raiden about my feelings, nor could I tell this Riku person. The bell rang and the halls slowly became vaccant. Whatever, I just want to go home.  
  
Tokyo Elementary  
  
Here I am, walking back to this school I hated. Memories of all the teachers and hoping I wouldn't run into one. I stood against the wall and waited for Chibiusa to come out.  
  
"Sakiko! Let's go!"  
  
I turned around and saw Riku.  
  
"I want to play more! Please?" cried the little girl. She must be Riku's little sister.  
  
Just then, Chibiusa ran up to me and hugged me. "Miyame!"  
  
Like a dog to a whistle, Riku turned around as soon as he heard my name. I sighed.  
  
"Miyame," he said walking over to me. "I didn't know you have a little sister."  
  
"Oh no. She is my friend's sister. She goes to the High School, so I pick up her little sister."  
  
Riku smiled. "That's nice of you."  
  
I nodded and grabbed Chibiusa's hand. "Well, I better get going. Ja."  
  
Riku grabbed my hand and I turned around. "See you in lunch?"  
  
I looked at his hand, then to mine, then back at him. "Lunch."  
  
Home  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled, talking off my K-Swiss and slipping on my slippers. I ran upstairs and opened my bedroom door. Aqua was there to greet me. I pet her. "Hi Aqua!"  
  
I hopped onto my bed and put my flute next to me. I turned to my phone and listened to messages. There were two.  
  
_Message One: "Miyame! It's Rei! The girls are meeting at the Bookstore to study for Mid-terms. If you want to tag along, call me back! Ja!"  
  
Message Two: Miyame? Raiden. I think I know who wrote you that letter. Call me back a.s.a.p, girl! This is BIG!"  
  
End of Messages.  
_  
I smiled and turned off the phone. "I'll call them back as soon as I'm done writing..." I pulled out my diary and wrote a poem:  
  
_Lend them your bow and arrow.  
Silver Stars, Silver Kisses.  
Falling all the Silver Faith.  
Falling on the children...  
_  
I stopped when I heard my mother calling. Something about dinner time...I couldn't hear. I closed my book and opened the door. "Mom! I'll be right down!" I walked back over to the light, shut it off, and ran outside my room, my poem still unfinished and my mind still on this boy.  
  
Who knew this poem would soon be about me.  
  
---  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Short, yes. But it was mainly just so you get a chance to see the main characters. Yes, the poem is written by me, and there is more to it, but not for this chapter.

Hope you liked. More coming soon!


	2. Diary Entry Two

**Diary Entry Two: Wake Me Up**  
  
Tokyo Streets  
  
I held my notebook close to my jacket and held my flute tightly in my other hand. It was a chilly February day, the 10th in fact, and flowers and teddy bears filled the store windows. Valentine's Day was coming up, not like it made a big deal on my life. Oh well, I still think it's sweet.  
  
I looked up the street. Only three blocks away from the school and there were already snowball fights. What time was it? 7:50, 8? And they are already diving into snow? Somehow, I don't think it's fun. I guess I need to get used to it.  
  
I ran up the sidewalk, dodging snowballs thrown from the 8th graders and trying not to slip on the ice, but I did. I grabbed onto the person in front of me, a boy, and dropped my notebook. Like magic, the snowballs stopped being thrown and I heard the boy giggle. It was Riku.  
  
"Hehe! Hey Miyame. Don't like the snow?" He said, picking up my notebook.  
  
I quickly snatched the book from him and tucked it under my arm. "No. I don't."  
  
He laughed again and waved to his friends across the street. "Okay. Bye Miyame." He turned back. "Say, what period do you have gym? Just wondering."  
  
I thought. No Miyame. Don't tell him. Why should he know or care? I'll tell you this, I wasn't satisified with my answer. "5. Period 5."  
  
He nodded. "Okay. See you there!" and he ran across the street to meet his friends.  
  
See you there? What did that mean? I haven't seen him before in my gym class. That's strange. I shrugged and made my way up to the school building.  
  
English Class  
  
I sat, tapping my pen on my desk, as the teacher mumbled and pointed to the board, then the book. I looked down at the words, not really paying attention. I knew this stuff already.  
  
I was the only 7th Grader in the class; this is Advanced English: A8-204, and I still understood everything the teacher was saying. Soon, a boy whispered to me. When I turned around, he flicked a note across the room and it landed on my desk. Everyone snickered when the teacher didn't notice.  
  
It read:  
_I heard your name is Miyame. Is that true?_  
  
I stared at the note, then stared in space. "Oh lord.. what a dumb question for a dumb kid." I wrote back and we continued passing notes; the whole time the teacher had no idea.  
  
Yeah. It is. Where did you hear that from?  
_Riku. He is always talking about the "fierce 7th grader".  
_Eh... thanks for telling me.  
_You want to go with him?_  
I barely know him.  
_Get to know him! He likes you!  
_Good for him.  
_And if Riku likes a lowerclassman, then you must be something._  
Whatever... maybe if you payed more attention to studying then passing notes to girls, you wouldn't be so blind.  
  
Once I passed it back, I heard a group of people laugh and point to the boy, who I found out his name was Sora, and the bell rang. Riku got up from his desk and I glanced back at Sora with a victory smile.  
  
Lunchroom  
  
The day went by quickly and the next thing I new, I was sitting in the lunch room biting into a ham and cheese sandwich. Raiden sat in front of me and held out a poster of some guy I never seen before. She laughed nervously, blushed, and waved his picture around, mumbling some words that I would barely understand, due to how fast she was talking. I just nodded.  
  
Lunch must be one of favorite periods; it's considered my free time. The lunch room is always noisy, but I have no trouble hearing Raiden's big mouth. I payed attention to her now. "...and I can't believe he is coming to preform soon! I must get tickets...!"  
  
I only smiled and took a sip from my drink.  
  
High School  
  
Usagi laughed and punched Mako's shoulder. "HAHA!! That was funny!!"  
  
Makoto stared at Usagi with wide eyes as the other students walked by with laughs. "Let's just go to class, okay Usagi?"  
  
Usagi was sill laughing, but instantly stopped when her communicator began to ring. Everyone turned their heads. Makoto frowned. "Mind your own business! Nothing to see here! Get to class!" Either they rolled their eyes and continued walking, or they just turned their heads. Makoto grabbed Usagi's arm. "Come on, Usako! Let's go to the bathroom!"  
  
Usagi ran down the hall, dodging the groups of people who stared and Makoto pathed the way. It continued to ring, but there was no way to shut it off until it was answered. Once in the bathroom, Makoto checked all the stalls. No one was there beside them. "Okay, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi hurried to open her bag and took out the communicator. "Luna?"  
  
Makoto walked over to the door and cracked it open. "I'll keep watch!"  
  
Usagi nodded and faced the screen. "Luna, what's up? This better be big, because I'm in school!"  
  
"I know that, Usagi," the cat said through the screen. "But we have a problem. I detected negative energy over at the Middle School. It's the enemy!"  
  
Makoto suddenly ran back to Usagi. "Someone is coming!"  
  
"We'll be right there, Luna. Come too!"  
  
Luna nodded. "Hurry," and the screen went blank. Suddenly, a girl walked into the bathroom, humming a song, and stared blankly at the open window. . .  
  
---  
  
Miyame smiled and listened to Raiden continue her normal drama. She mummbled something about a girl who always got in the way and thought she was the finest thing to hit Tokyo. Then it happened.  
  
There was a sudden crash and the windows shattered. All the lights went out and outside, the sky grew dark. Everyone screamed and went under the tables as darkness crept into the room. "What the heck is that?!" I asked Raiden as I pointed from under the table.  
  
A dark figure made it's way across the room. It stood about seven feet tall and the darkness just rolled off it's back. I swear, it looked like a shadow. It looked under the tables; the students gasped when they saw it's red eyes, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt them, just continued to look, continued... to search.  
  
When it made it's way over to our table, my hurt almost stopped. It scanned the girls and stopped at me. It stared, it's red eyes matched my emerald, and then, it frowned. "Give me your silver faith!" It slapped the table and it flew and banged against the far wall. Everyone screamed and ran their distance.  
  
Raiden stayed, guarding me. "Stay away, Grim! If you want to get to my friend, you'll have to get through me!"  
  
The figure just frowned and picked up Raiden from her throat. "Stay away from my faith!"  
  
I jumped up suddenly. "Leave Raiden alone!" And when I charged to the beast, I surprisingly went right through. "What the?!"  
  
When I turned around, he dropped Raiden and she lay on the floor, coughing and touching her neck. "You'll pay for that..."  
  
The 'Grim' faced me now with both arms open. A dark cloud formed between his hands. "Give me your silver faith!"  
  
"Stay away from Miyame, you shadowy Grim! We don't want to play with the likes of you!"  
  
Everyone turned to the open window to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter standing tall on the beam; Luna sat on Moon's shoulder. Miyame's eyes widened with joy. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
The Grim smiled evilly. "Come to play, Senshi?"  
  
Jupiter groaned and lightning rolled up her arms. "I'll have your head!" She hopped off the beam.  
  
_Sepreme Thunder Crash!_  
  
The Grim simply stood still and the attack went right through it. "Oh Jupiter, I know you have something better than that up your sleeve. How 'bout some darkness for that kind heart of yours?" A dark energy ball appeared in it's grip. "Catch this, Jupiter."  
  
_Darkened Hearts!_  
  
The heart-shaped attack spun toward Jupiter in darkened dust. She quickly dodged. "What power!" Surprisingly, the heart attack came back around and dark energy surrounded the two girls into a cage. Saior Jupiter frowned and banged against the force field. "Miyame!" She tried an attack.  
  
_Thunder!  
_  
She slammed the lightning against the dark walls but it just evaporated into the walls. Sailor Moon gasped. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Luna jumped from the cage and landed on the beam. "Miyame.."  
  
"Luna! How did you-"  
  
"I'm the Guardian. I have that kind of power," she answered quickly. She continued to watch Miyame.  
  
I stood up now, recovering from the sudden shock of the moment. The Grim stepped toward me. "Give me your Silver Faith!" Luna gasped when he said so and hopped down from the beam. He held out a star shaped energy and it flew toward me.  
  
Slowly, I could feel my heart dropping. It hit it my chest and I let out a scream.  
  
"Awaken Silver Faith!" Luna screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the darkness of the attack vanished and light emerged from the brooch that appeared on my chest. I gasped as my body went crystal white and my uniform was replaced with a Sailor Suit. I was lifted off the ground. "Eekk! What is this?! What happened?!"  
  
Luna rushed over to me. "I can't explain now, but you have to shout Silver Arrow!"  
  
"Silver Arrow?! What? WHY!"  
  
"You have to Miyame! Pull the arrow from her back, shout Silver Arrow, and shout it at the enemy! NOW!"  
  
I groaned and stared at the monster in front of me. It's grin was wide. "Give me your silver faith!"  
  
"Now Miyame!"  
  
I felt like I could surrender to tears at any moment. Everyone in the room was stunded at the moment; too afraid to speak. I just reached in back of me and an arrow formed in my grip, then a bow in my hand. I held it up and tried to aim. I never took archery before, but it seemed like I already knew what to do.  
  
"Here goes!" I said, closing my eyes.  
  
_Silver .. Arrow!_  
  
The arrow sprung from the bow and shot across the room into the Grim. My shirt and my back bow swished from the impact of the power and streamed out with a shimmer of silver. The enemy cried out and slowly crumbled along with the cage.  
  
I stood as the room grew light again and everyone stood up from their positions. Sailor Jupiter and Moon joined my side as Luna hopped on the table. "It's best they forgot what happened..." and her crescent moon on her forehead glowed to a silver and the light wiped out the room with brightness. . .


	3. Diary Entry Three

**Diary Entry Three: First Days**  
  
Ami's House  
  
I sat across from the girls that day after school at Ami's House. Makoto returned from the kitchen now with a tray of freshly baked cookies and she set them on the table. Everyone was quiet, just taking small sips of their tea and now, Ami passed me a cup. "Welcome to your very first Senshi meeting," she said to me with a golden smile. "I heard you put up a fight today with that shadow, huh?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. It was scary."  
  
Usagi smiled at her. "It was scary for us all when we first transformed, Miyame. Don't let it worry yourself."  
  
"But," I turned to Luna. "Did everyone forget about the incident this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes. I cast a spell before we left. No one remembers a thing."  
  
I looked down at my cup. "...How is Raiden?"  
  
"A minor wound is all. She's fine," Makoto said with a smile.  
  
I smiled weakly and munched on a cookie. "So Miyame, shall we go over what it takes to be a Senshi?"  
  
I didn't bother to look up, just nodded. "Okay."  
  
"You have to make sure you have your transformation pen and communicator on you at all times," Luna began as she hopped up on the table with a transformation pen in her mouth. "This is your transformation pen. Consider it your only source of power."  
  
I picked up the shining, silver wand and twirled it around in my grip. The hand was silver and had an ice blue star sitting on the top with a bow and arrow in the center; it shined in every way. "Thank you, Luna. So, I just hold it up and shout Silver Power?"  
  
"Yup!" Minako said with smile. "That's it."  
  
"And what about the communicator?"  
  
Makoto opened the communicator and showed it to me. "You have a few options. The icon of the phone means to call the Senshi," she clicked it and it went to another screen. "Then you choose the chibi face of person her want to call," she clicked on Ami's face and her communicator began to ring.  
  
She picked it up and Miyame's face appeared in the screen. "Hello, Miyame," she said with a smile.  
  
I laughed and smiled back. "Wow. What a clear picture! What else can I do with it?"  
  
"Well," Minako said, "you can use it as a calculator, a cell phone, and an organizer. But please Miyame, don't give out the number. That is only for the Senshi to call for random things. Oh, and never use the communicator phone icon just for a fun call. It's only for emergancies. And don't worry where the Senshi might be. We will come from anywhere." She winked.  
  
"Like today at school?" I said.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto said with a nervous laugh. "Like today at school."  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Mako and I were just walking to class when my communicator rang and I had to run to the Girls Bathroom, answer it, and jump out the window before this girl came in and saw us!" Usagi said, almost yelling.  
  
I must of looked worried, because Ami quickly broke the thought. "But it won't happen to you, Miyame!"  
  
"...you can't promise that Ami! She a Sailor Scout now, there WILL be sudden emergencies and rushes!" Minako said.  
  
"But nothing Miyame should worry about!" Makoto added.  
  
"No! Miyame is a Scout and will be treated like a Scout!" Usagi busted in.  
  
"But she's in 7th Grade! That's not fair!" Rei said, yelling back. "Let the girl study for High School!"  
  
"Don't put High School into this! You'll get Ami started!" Usagi said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I, for one, think Miyame should focus on her studies more than this whole Senshi thing," Ami said calmly.  
  
"No, no, no!! She is a big addition to the team...!"  
  
I listened to them argue back and forth with a smile on my face. These five girls, who I barely considered best friends, suddenly invite me into their home and slap me a cup of tea and cookies. Are their meeting always like this? When I'm sitting at home staring at the wall and thinking about Sailor Moon, the clumsy Usagi could be out with these girls having a huge meeting and I wouldn't know it! Now I do. Now I know why they go to the Parlor and meet by each other's homes so often. It's not because they love each other.  
  
It's because they are Sailor Scouts.  
  
---  
  
I met up with Raiden in the bookstore were we always meet. Of course, she was over by the manga section reading Chobits. I joined her. "Hey, Raiden. I see you beat me here."  
  
She laughed and looked up from her manga. "Again."  
  
I looked around the store and kept my purse close to me. My transformation pen lay inside with my communicator, just like Ami told me. Raiden had recently called after the short meeting with the girls, I mean Senshi, when they mainly just argued about my future! But I guess the whole point of the meeting was to give me my transformation pen.  
  
I looked around and smiled at Ami, who said she would tag along but stick her distance, just in case a shadow would attack. "You never know, Miyame. You have now revealed yourself and they are triggered to your power!", I remember Ami telling me.  
  
I looked out the window of the huge bookstore. I could see Rei chasing Usagi in the crystal-walled store just below me; Usagi is holding a stuffed kitten and Rei is waving her arms around, probably telling her to put it back. I looked by the wishing fountain; Minako was sitting on the edge licking an icecream cone and waved to Makoto would walked over from the record store. Suddenly, an orange light flashed from her communicator that she held in her hand, hidden, and soon, so did Usagi's, and Makoto's, and Rei's, then Ami's. They all looked up to the lights and soon, mine began to shine. They all nodded and waved, then went back to their business. I guess it was just to see where everyone was.  
  
I saw Ami smile at the corner of my eye. I guess she thinks pretty high of me.  
  
I smiled to myself and the whole 'your a team member' mood broke with Raiden's eery scream. "Miyame! Look! It's Riku!"  
  
I turned around and sure enough, he just walked past the bookstore. I don't think he noticed me, because if he did, he would have said hi. "Yeah, so?" I replied.  
  
She grabbed my arm. "Come on! Let's follow him!"  
  
She began to run and she was still grabbing my arm. Like I had a choice. Ami looked up from her book, stuck it in the clark's face, and threw the money on the counter, then walked out. We followed him right into the Foot Locker store. Boys were scattered everywhere.  
  
Once Ami arrived, she walked casually in and men quickly surrounded her. She smiled nervously. "I'm not buying, just looking for my-"  
  
"SISTER!" Both Ami and I turned to see Minako standing in front of Ami. "She was looking for me. Thank you, Ami. Of course I'll buy something gentlemen!" Minako said cheerfully as the boys followed her to the other end of the store.  
  
Ami sighed and looked at me. "Does she have some kind of radar or something?"  
  
I laughed and Raiden pulled me behind a rank. Riku was just on the other side. "Okay, Miyame. Go say hi!" She pushed me over to him and he smiled.  
  
"Oh! Hi Miyame. Are you here by yourself?"  
  
Would it matter? "No, I'm here with my friend."  
  
Right on cue, Raiden popped out. "Hi, Riku! Er, I better get going. I have to um...pick up something for my mom and little brother...over at the other end of the store. Waaayyyy over there."  
  
I frowned and whispered in her ear. "What about the girls day out?!"  
  
"Forget it! This is your chance to bond with Riku!" She turned to Riku. "Nice meeting you! Bye guys!" She said, skipping off in the crowd.  
  
I wanted to choke her. I turned to Riku. "So... how is it going, Riku?"  
  
"Everything's fine, just doing some shopping alone. But I'm done here. Want to go get icecream? My treat."  
  
I smiled weakly. "Sure."  
  
He nodded. "Let's go."  
  
He began to walk out and I called Ami's name. She turned happily, said something to Minako who nodded, and she followed me out of the shoe store, keeping her eye on the boy who walked beside me.  
  
Ice Cream Parlor- Tokyo Mall  
  
We got a seat and ordered out ice cream. It wasn't crowded, maybe 4 people beside us. Ami sat on the other end of the store, pretending to read the menu. Riku sat across from me and ate his ice cream. "So, Miyame. Why are you at the mall?"  
  
Boy, does he ask a lot of questions. "I was supposed to hang out with Raiden, but-"  
  
"You ran into me?"  
  
NO! "No, no. She had to do something. You heard her." He must love it when girls kiss up to him. Geez.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, you really wooped Sora in that Volleyball game yesterday."  
  
Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. "Yeah. No big deal. I love volleyball. It was fun."  
  
"I heard he has a crush on you," Riku said, folding his arms and sitting back.  
  
Did he just sound sad? "Yeah. I've heard that too."  
  
"Do YOU like him?"  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Riku, do you want me to like him?"  
  
He took a bite from his ice cream and shook his head. "No, I don't."  
  
Now, Ami got up from her seat and made her way to the counter with her purse.  
  
I was silent, too, and I took a sip from my shake. He was trying to get me to say something. What does he want to hear? That I like him?  
  
I heard a gentle tune playing. It sounded like a flute.  
  
Riku looked up. "Did you hear that?"  
  
It was my communicator. "OH GOSH!" I grabbed my purse and took out my communicator. I hid it behind the purse so he couldn't see. It was Minako.  
  
Riku sat up. "Is that your cell phone?"  
  
"Umm..yeah! I gotta take this call. Be right back!" I jumped up from my seat and ran over to the bathroom. I opened the communicator. "Yes, Minako? Is something wrong?"  
  
She laughed. "You sound just like a grown sailor scout."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. Er, what's up?"  
  
"Rei is sencing negative energy in the mall suddenly. Is Ami with you?"  
  
I turned and looked out the door. Ami sat back down in her seat with a shake in her hand, then looked around for me. I saw her walk over to our table, say something Riku, nodded, then sat back down. "Yeah. She is."  
  
"Do you have your pen with you?"  
  
I showed it to her. "Yes."  
  
She nodded. "Good. Listen, don't be surprised if something terrible suddenly happens. Keep your guard. Your attack is Silver Arrow if you forgot."  
  
I nodded. "I remember. That and Moonlight."  
  
"Yes. Now, Miyame. We never trained yet. If you encounter a monster, this is what you do."  
  
I was listening.  
  
"First, call the scouts on your communicator. There is a 5-way button to reach all the scouts at the same time. Use that. Then, transform and try your best to move people out of harms way and if they monster attacks, you must too. You have to do what ever it takes to protect people, even putting your life at risk. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, be on High Alert. I'll call Ami. Good luck!" and she clicked off.  
  
I was nervous. Oh lord, a monster. What if it attacks the mall? There ARE a lot of people here. What would happen? I have to do my best.  
  
I put my communicator away and walked back outside. Riku was still sitting there and I joined him. When I did so, I could hear Ami's communicator ringing and she got up and casually walked over to the bathroom.  
  
When I finally looked back at Riku, he grabbed my hand. "Er, Miyame." He was blushing. I couldn't help but turn red, too. "I-" He stopped when he heard a scream.  
  
I let go and you could see people running from upstairs, trying to get downstairs. Black energy looked like it was being thrown from one of the stores. The bookstore. Riku swore.  
  
I grabbed my purse and left quickly; Riku followed behind. "Miyame, where are you going?" He grabbed my wrist and I spun around.  
  
"Where are YOU going?"  
  
"To wherever you are."  
  
I smiled. How sweet. "Okay. Well um, I'm going to try to get everyone to safety."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
He's so brave, that Riku. I nodded and we ran up the escalator, dodging the people throwing themselves down the stairs. I totally forgot what he was about to say to me.  
  
Bookstore- Battle  
  
I ran in the bookstore and the people were going crazy. I tried to calm them down. "People! Calm down! Don't push! Everything will be alright!" I stopped. "The scouts are on their way!"  
  
Riku frowned. "The scouts?"  
  
I nodded. "Don't just stand there, Riku! Escort these people down the stairs! Quickly!" I stepped further into the store.  
  
"But, Miyame! I'm not going to leave you!"  
  
"I'll be alright," I said, with my most symtheic eyes.  
  
He came up to me, pointing his finger. "You better!" Then he quickly turned and ran out the store. You can hear him yelling, telling the people to stop pushing.  
  
I didn't rush, but took out my communicator. The scouts faces appeared. "Guys! The monster is in the Mall. He's on the second floor bookstore! I need backup."  
  
Usagi swore. "Why did the monster have to attack at the Mall where Miyame is?"  
  
I thought. "Because he is after my power."  
  
Usagi was silent and Ami broke it. "Okay, we'll be right over. Until then, Miyame, transform!"  
  
I nodded and hung up the connection. I grabbed my pen and stared at it. The monster was now in full view. It looked more of a Shadow than a monster, like the one that appeared yesterday in school, except this one was smaller. I frowned and held up my pen. "It's show time!"  
  
_Silver Power!_  
  
I floated into the air and silver wings covered my body and formed the sailor suit. After it was complete, I stood with a Bow and Arrow in my hand. My suit was ice blue and silver and the boots came up to my knees. I grinned. "All I need now is a halo.."  
  
The monster, er, shadow faced me and disappeared. My shadow then suddenly popped out of the ground in 3 D. It grew bigger and I gasped. The Shadow took the form of me and now it was holding a bow and arrow also. I frowned and took out my arrow and held it to the bow. "Well, here goes!"  
  
_Silver Arrow!_  
  
The attack just hit the shadow and it pierced its heart. Light shone through like a hole. "What the..?"  
  
It frowned at me and went back into the floor. My shadow was gone.  
  
Ami's House  
  
We all decided to meet at Ami's house to talk about the attack. We sat around the computer and Ami turned to us. "Well, this monster is definitely a new enemy. Miyame, how did it appear?"  
  
"It took the form of my shadow and just came from the ground!"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
I tryed my best to remember. "Well, I attacked it, and the hole from the attack shone through like a light. Like it just...vanished."  
  
"I see. Let me see what I can do." Ami went onto her Mini Computer and pressed some buttons.  
  
I waited quietly, we all did. Usagi didn't even bother to look at me. She must hate me now, for some reason.  
  
Ami turned around in her seat. "Yes. This is a new enemy. From the Dark Kingdom. It says here, their leader is named, 'Black Beyond'."


End file.
